<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a price you pay when it comes to love by Binouchetruc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165953">It's a price you pay when it comes to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc'>Binouchetruc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, James T. Kirk is a Good Friend, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Needs a Hug, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Dad, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Phobias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard tried to keep any fear off his face, but it was no use against his best friend. He knew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Joanna McCoy &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoiii!<br/>New fic, I swear I'll try to work on the others already started during the break- or, try hard to..!<br/>Don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)<br/>Btw, the title is some lyrics from Walking The Wire by Imagine Dragons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The enormous machine was looming over him and his daughter. It was turning and spinning, rotating and twirling, with seemingly no end coming. Faster and faster, higher and higher, each part was moving in sync to create a terrific sight. There were several lengthy arms stretching towards all sides, where winged, smaller, beeping and shining machines hung from. The colourful palette of this monster did nothing to dwindle the terror creeping in Leonard’s heart. </p>
<p>Still, he knew he had to do it. He looked down at his hand, the one who wasn’t holding Jojo’s. Twisting two little metal pieces between his fingers, he let out a sigh. Yeah. </p>
<p>Suddenly, something dropped on his shoulder. If he hadn’t recognized the voice that started speaking almost instantly as the weight appeared, he might have jumped outta his skin or something. Still, he had expected the guy would have taken more time, bargain a bit more... anything that would postpone his own doom a little bit further.</p>
<p>“Sorry Bones, it was the last ones. You’ve gotta do it.”</p>
<p>Leonard tried to keep any fear off his face, but it was no use against his best friend. He knew.</p>
<p>“Look, I’ll stay there the whole time, alright? When you’ll be back, I’ll be right here. I never let you down, now did I?”</p>
<p>Of course not, he never- well, actually, “Yeah, sure- Remember that Jaedda-?”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok! You’re right, you’re right- but still, one against billions isn’t that bad, right?”</p>
<p>Leonard couldn’t help but snort. If the hobgoblin was there, he’d probably have corrected Jim, since as much time as they passed together, they were probably still very far from one billion, nevermind with an ‘s’- wait, why was he thinking about Spock?</p>
<p>“Dad... please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every thought he had about a certain Vulcan went out the window as his eyes went down again, though this time it was to look at his sweet pea. Her eyes were begging him, and if he already knew there was no other way, it was still the push that he lastly needed to unfreeze his body and mind. His feet started walking on his own towards the entry of the deathly machine, Joanna’s hand giving him a gentle squeeze to comfort him, as she somehow was the adult and not him. Using the two little metal pieces, they were allowed aboard the monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sooooo, it wasn’t that bad, right?”</p>
<p>Leonard grumbled something, though there wasn’t too much actual grumble as his attention was mostly on a slightly sleepy, smiling Joanna in his arms, with her head on his shoulder. They were walking back to the place Jocelyn had first dropped his daughter earlier and said would take her back at the end of the day since soon enough, papa and uncle Jim would leave back to space.</p>
<p>“Joanna was so happy, you should have seen her face!”</p>
<p>“She was.” the doctor answered softly, this time. And, he had! Not even his aviophobia could keep him from seeing his sweet pea so gleeful. Nothing. Maybe... he did... close his eyes... once, twice or thrice, but that was all.</p>
<p>“Next time we go, can I have a ride with you on the-”</p>
<p>“He-” Oh right, kid’s ears. Not Jim’s, Jojo’s. “-ck, no! I’m staying on the ground. You go flying in your little airplane, I’mma stay on good old earth with my horses.”</p>
<p>“But Booooones, it’s no fun if there isn’t-”</p>
<p>“We have different definitions of fun, kid.”</p>
<p>“Well, mine’s better. Right, Jojo?”</p>
<p>In her half-sleepy state, there was no way she actually heard nor understood the question, so her little “Yes!”, although excited, didn’t mean much. Or maybe Leonard was just avoiding the fact he’d bend to whatever ‘fun’ one or the other would think of an activity and do it despite all his red flags going against the ‘fun’ which really equalled ‘danger’ in his language. At least with Joanna, he could refrain from doing the actual dangerous things. With Jim- not so much luck. Yes, the damn infant always made them get out of those pits of trouble alive somehow, but still.</p>
<p>By the time he’d made an answer, they had reached the place where Jocelyn was waiting with a shuttle. A lil’ bit of struggle from an affectionate octopus who didn’t want to let go of her dad (neither did he, but duties sadly called) and some goodbye and kisses later, the two men were back to their own shuttle. </p>
<p>Yeah, Leonard might not like shuttles, but it was far better than transporters. The doctor took all the time he needed to get fastened, which really was more than most probably necessary. Still, as always, it didn’t seem to bother Jim who seemed content enough to let his friend get as comfortable as he ever could get aboard a shuttle.</p>
<p>Bones nodded to Jim once he was ready, and away they flew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler, although since it's at the end I expect you to already have read it- or, if you just wanna make a guess in the comment instead of knowing, well that's fair too. So, to the actual spoiler: yes, the "deathly machine" is a sort of lil' airplane-like merry go round- huh, I'm not sure how to explain but a mix of those two:<br/>https://www.google.com/search?q=flying+merry+go+round&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjR8rfTqdntAhVQjeAKHbdHDAIQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=flying+merry+go+round&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyBggAEAcQHjoICAAQBxAFEB46CAgAEAgQBxAeUP3XA1ji3gNg7t8DaABwAHgAgAF-iAHdBJIBAzYuMZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=TpHdX9GTBtCagge3j7EQ&amp;bih=757&amp;biw=1600#imgrc=LDlMutx8fJLBbM<br/>https://www.google.com/search?q=airplane+merry+go+round&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwjvquSCqtntAhWYWN8KHXlXCdsQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=airplane+merry+go+round&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIECCMQJzIECCMQJzoECAAQQzoCCAA6BggAEAcQHjoICAAQCBAHEB46BggAEAgQHlDP6AFY4_sBYNX8AWgCcAB4AIABXogBswaSAQIxMJgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=sZHdX6-OGJix_Qb5rqXYDQ&amp;bih=757&amp;biw=1600#imgrc=hpQgQkNjYa6FGM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>